


Incomplete Masterpiece

by ourwritinginvein



Series: Chasing You [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, No island, bratva felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak is the daughter of the Bratva Captain, when she was three years old her houseworker and best friend Raisa went to work of the Queen family-Robert being an associate of her father's. Felicity is known as the "bastard" as her father cheated on his wife with Donna, but he decided to take Felicity at her birth and raise her as his. She has no clue where Donna is, but her best friend is willing to help her track down Donna and let the two of them finally talk now that she is eighteen and no longer under the control of her father's orders to stay away from Donna...or is she.</p><p>Oliver Queen finds his best friend, and love of his life when he is ten years old when Felicity Smoak comes to visit America for the first time with her family. Over the years he slowly falls in love with her, and he notices the biggest piece of her that it missing is her mother. He decides that when she turns eighteen he'll help her track down her mother, and let Felicity be complete...no matter the danger that heads their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**OLIVER**

Another lunch at the Queen Mansion seemed tiresome, but today wasn't any ordinary day. Felicity was here, and she turned eighteen last month which meant it was time. He was going to help her, she was his best friend and for her entire life she just wanted one thing-to see her mother.

Oliver told his assistant Janice that he was leaving early.

“But, Mr. Queen, your meeting with Wayne Enterprises-”

“I’ll call Bruce and let him know Janice.”

“He won’t be happy. It’s the third time the meeting has been postponed.”

“Like I said Janice, I’ll handle it. You can go home though. There’s not much left to do. Thank you.”

He gave her a warm smile, and walked into the elevators waiting until the doors closed before pulling out his phone. “Mom. Is Felicity there yet?”

“Well hello to you too Oliver.”

He sighed, “Hi Mom! How was your day?”

“Fine, but I know that you don’t actually care-”

“That’s not true-”

“Felicity will be arriving soon. I sent Diggle to pick her up from the airport.”

“Great, mom, after lunch...how long do you intend on having her as a guest.”

“For as long as she stays?”

“Mom.”

“Oliver, what-”

“She’s eighteen.”

Moira took a deep breath before speaking again. “Oliver. I don’t think you should do this. Both of you will be in grave danger. There’s a reason she’s forbidden from seeing her mother.”

“And did anyone give her the reason? She doesn’t even have a photograph of her mom.”

“Yes she does.”

“Because she’s a genius, and hacked her way into a Vegas Casino System. Everything Felicity knows about her mom, she dug up. DUG UP, Mom.”

“Honey-”

“She’s my best friend.”

“I know,” Moira replied softly, “and I also know that no matter many times I beg you, no matter how many times Felicity denies your help that you will still go through with this.”

“...”

“When are you leaving?”

“Tonight. After dinner.”

“Are you sure she’ll let you?”

“She doesn’t have a choice. I’m going with her no matter the cost.”

“Even if that means your life?”

“...”

“Oliver, I know.”

“Know what?”

“That you’re in love with her.”

Oliver smiled, and walked out of the elevator finally reaching the ground floor. He didn’t smile much at the office, so people’s heads turned, and their eyes fixed on the upward curve of his mouth, “I do,” he replied.

“Honey, just because you love someone doesn’t mean you should put yourself in danger.”

“I’ll do anything for her mom.”

“So keep her safe! Tell her not to find her mom.”

“I want her to be happy, and she’ll be happy if she can see her mother. That’s all I want.”

“Oliver, John just pulled up with the car. Felicity’s here.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

He heard Felicity’s voice in the background, “SPEEDY!” and he heard his sister’s reply “LISSY!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Mom, make it fifteen. I’ll be home in fifteen minutes.”

Oliver sped home to the Queen Mansion and Dig, Raisa, and his mother were all standing outside sharing a wine bottle.

“Oliver,” Raisa said in her thick Russian accent. “You race home to see little Lissy, but you won’t race home to see me?”

Oliver kissed her on the cheek. “I did come to see you. I’m just using Felicity as an excuse so mom doesn’t get jealous,” he winked while Raisa chuckled and Moira rolled her eyes.

“Oliver, you got a sec,” Dig asked.

“Sure,” he said following him.

“Your mother told me.”

“There’s nothing you can do to stop me Dig, so don’t bother.”

“I’m not going to try. What I am going to do is leave my phone on all the time. You need anything, call. If the two of you feel scared, call.”

“Dig, that’ll just land you in trouble. If they trace the calls back-”

“Oliver, it will not be as bad as what happens if they catch up with the two of you. The Bratva are not to be messed with. Felicity knows that. She’s one of them. It’s in her blood.”

“Thanks for the offer Dig.”

“You’re not going to do it are you?”

“No. But you offering means a lot. We have to do this on our own.”

“I get it.”

“Really? You’re not going to lecture me? You’re not going to say this is her problem, not yours.”

“Oliver, I would if you were just normal friends. You love her, just because she doesn’t know it, doesn’t mean that no one else does. When you love someone their problems become your problems.”

“Are you seriously referring to Sara as a problem?”

Dig barked out a loud laugh, “She was never a problem. An accident? Yes, but not a problem. It was Lyla’s hormones that were the problem. which reminds me, don’t knock up Felicity on this little adventure of yours, or I’ll be your biggest problem.”

“Didn’t even cross my mind.”

Dig rolled his eyes. “She’s by the pool,” Dig said walking away.

When Oliver entered their back yard she found Felicity chatting away to Raisa in rapid Russian, with Thea’s head resting on Felicity’s lap. He smiled instantly, remembering how she was the first time they ever met.

OLIVER-FLASHBACK

“Dad,” Oliver exclaimed. “Why can’t me and Tommy just go to the arcade!”

“Tommy, and i,” he corrected, and because your baby sister was just born a few days ago.

“I know. I was there at the hospital, and I love her, but she doesn’t do much. She doesn’t do anything!”

“Oliver. Enough. We’re going to pick up a few of my friends from the airport. You and Tommy have the stereo, and the gameboy.”

“But, dad, they’re not even your friends. They’re Raisa’s!”

“They’re both of our friends Oliver. We’re almost there. Behave. That goes for you as well Tommy.”

“What,” Tommy said looking up from the gameboy for the first time.

“Behave,” Robert repeated.

“You got it, Mr. Q,” he said returning his attention to the game. Oliver huffed in annoyance, but eventually accepted defeat.

A few short minutes later, they pulled up to the private section of the airport, where private jets, and helicopters landed. Oliver got out of the car, but plastered a smile on his face.

“Not big enough kiddo,” Mr. Diggle said. “You know what your mom says, put on a smile-”

“A mile long,” he chorused. “Thanks Dig.”

“Anytime. Be nice Oliver. Who know you might actually turn out to like these people.”

“Fat chance.”

“You like Raisa right?”

“Right,” he answered not sure where their driver was going with this.

“Well these people are really important to her. Before Raisa worked here, she lived in Russia with this family. She worked for them, and when your father went to visit them a while ago Raisa and your dad became friends. When Raisa came back with your dad five years ago, she came to you guys.”

“Yeah, but Raisa’s happy.”

“She is, and she loves you very much, but she loves this family too. She misses them. Like remember the time your second grade class went on a field trip to Metropolis for a weekend.”

“And I cried cause I missed my mom?”

“Yes, but you only cried a little. Your mom started bawling the minute the car pulled out of the driveway. The only reason I didn’t drive you, was because the other driver, Chris, couldn’t calm you mom down.”

“You did?”

“No, but I tried,” he chuckled and eventually she went to sleep but she woke up she wanted to see you again. “Raisa misses these kids like that too. The only difference is that your mom got to see you after two days. Raisa hasn’t seen these kids in five years. So be good to them. It’ll mean a lot to Raisa.”

Oliver nodded, fully intending on being extremely pleasant. Even if he had to fake it, he would, for Raisa. He convinced Tommy to be extra nice as well and soon after their plane arrived. Oliver watched each brunette step of the plane in height order, and then there was a little girl. She was so much shorter than everyone else, and was blonde. Her eyes were a piercing blue whereas everyone else’s was a deep shade of brown. She was the only one smiling looking around in every direction while the other children just looked straight at them with a blank expression on their face.

“Robert,” a voice boomed. It didn’t even sound like english, but it was probably because of his thick accent. “It’s been too long.”

“I agree, Dimitri , and whose fault is that,” Robert answered cheerily.

“Oh, I’ve missed you Robert,” the man, Dmitri, said pulling him in for a tight hug.

“Likewise,” Robert replied, patting him on the back. “You remember Oliver and Tommy?”

This was complete news to Oliver. He’d never seen this man before in his life.

“Ah. It’s been even longer since I’ve seen them! The last time I saw the two of you, you were just babies. Only a few days old. And now here we are, ten years later, coming to see your newborn. A girl?”

“Thea.”

“Strong name, Thea. It means Goddess.”

“Exactly why we picked it. As soon I saw her, I knew that for the rest my life, I’d be answering to her commands.”

“Oliver, Tommy, this is Dimitri Rotaru. He’s been a friend of mine, your mother’s and Raisa’s for a very long time. This is his wife, Natalya,” he said kissing her hand, “And these are their children,” he smiled brightly at them, hugging each one as he introduced them.

“This is beautiful, Isabel,” he hugged her tightly and she reciprocated. “She’s fifteen years old, and the eldest of the lot.”

“Then here are the twins, Vlad and Taiana,” he hugged them a little less tightly. “They’re both eleven years old, and finally we have everyone’s favourite princess-”

“It’s getting cold isn’t it,” Natalya cut off Robert.

“Nonsense,” Dimitri said sternly. “We live in Russia. This is nothing,” he sent a glare at his wife, and she rolled her eyes.

“This is little Felicity,” Robert continued picking up Felicity in his arms and he planted a kiss on her cheek. “She’s eight years old, and a genius. My gosh, you’ve gotten so big! The last time I saw you, you were just five years old!”

Oliver didn’t miss how Felicity looked at the ground when the woman interrupted Robert, or how sad her eyes got for a second before she took a deep breath and smiled like she was forcing something out of her mind.

She said something to Robert in Russian, and he laughed. “I should,” he responded setting her down on her feet again.

“What did she say,” Tommy asked,

“That maybe I wouldn’t be so surprised that she got bigger if i visited more often,” Robert chuckled. “I told you guys, she’s my favourite,” he winked at her and Oliver watched as Felicity’s cheeks turned red. He also didn’t miss how Isabel rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

The ride home was quiet. Tommy and Oliver didn’t know what to say, and Isabel, Vlad, and Taiana didn’t seem too interested in talking to them either. Felicity, on the other hand, was extremely talkative, but only to Robert as she spoke in Russian. Then, after her mother shot her an annoyed look, she started looking out the window of the limo and took in the scenery. She fought valiantly to keep her eyes open, not wanting to miss anything, but no longer than ten minutes later, she was asleep.

When they arrived at the mansion Dimitri picked up Felicity, and Oliver and Tommy both wondered why Natalya had such a problem with it.

“Felicity,” Moira greeted her warmly. “I haven’t seen you since you were three. You’ve gotten so big!”

Oliver wasn’t sure if she was tired or scared, but she didn’t make a witty retort instead she smiled and hugged his mother.

“Little Lissy,” Raisa beamed when she set eyes on her.

“TAYTE RAISA,” she yelled and ran into Raisa’s open arms.

“Tayte,” Oliver questioned.

“Tetya,” Robert repeated. “It means Aunt in Russian.”

Oliver watched at how Raisa whispered something into Felicity’s ears and how Felicity started sobbing. He wanted to ask his father what was going on when Felicity started talking, or well more like crying to Raisa. Oliver listened intently, which was a waste of time, since he didn’t understand anything anyway. Robert stiffened at Felicity’s words and immediately glared at Felicity’s mother. Then Felicity said Isabel’s name, and Raisa was holding her tighter, shushing her cries. Had Isabel hurt her little sister?

Whatever was going on Felicity was bothering her too much, and it didn’t seem like anyone in her family cared. Oliver knew that she was a brave girl for putting up with whatever she was, especially when she had no one to talk to.

Moira walked them out of the hall allowing Felicity and Raisa to talk in private. Moira didn’t know Russian, but she knew what was happening. Tommy and Oliver didn’t challenge Moira’s stern eyes, and followed her out of the room.

They were seated in the living room in front of the fire, when Raisa entered the room with a beaming Felicity. She held Raisa’s hand and walked to the couch.

“Oliver, Tommy,” Raisa addressed them. “This is Felicity. She’s a little angel, and a great friend. She’s actually my best friend,” she smiled down at Felicity and the little girl’s smile grew even wider. It was a smile a mile long, Moira would’ve been proud, and neither Oliver or Tommy could help smiling back.

“Since the other’s are showering, would you keep her company?”

“Of course,” they answered at the same time which made Felicity laugh.

“So, Felicity,” Tommy started. “You’re eight?”

She nodded her head.

“Do you like tv,” Oliver asked.

She nodded her head again.

“What do you want to watch?”

She shrugged her shoulders.

“You know, Felicity, this conversation thing only works if both parties are talking,” Tommy stated.

“I not so good in English,” she said in a thick Russian accent. “I remember sometimes, and no remember sometimes,” she explained. “I will study, and we talk more...when I stay again.”

“Next time,” Oliver questioned.

“NEXT,” she exclaimed and repeated it over an over again as if she was trying to memorise the word, mind you, she probably was.

“It’s okay,” Oliver smiled. “You can try to talk with us. We won’t make fun of you.”

She nodded and gave him a shy smile.

“So, can I ask you something,” Tommy asked.

She nodded again.

“Why is your mom mad at you?”

“Oh,” she replied softly. “Mrs. Rochev is not my mother. I am a bastard.”

Oliver’s and Tommy’s eyes shot out of their head. She was eight years old and saying the word bastard. She continued.

“I don’t know my mother. Mrs. Rochev is married to my dad. I’m not her’s. and she always tells me that. Always.” She smiled sadly and then looked up to see the boys’ faces.

“What,” she asked panicked.

“Nothing,” they both answered. “I’m sorry.”

“For what,” she looked genuinely confused.

“We didn’t know,” Oliver replied.

“Oh. Most everyone knows. Like I am different. I have blue eyes, and they all have brown, and brown hair. and my hair is...white? No, it’s um...peach?Beige? B-B-B-,” she knew it was something that started with a ‘B’ and was trying to remember the word.

“Beige? B-B- Baboon,” she said exasperated and jokingly, and both the boys shrieked with laughter as did she.

“You mean Blonde,” Oliver asked.

“BLONDE! Blonde, blonde, blonde,” she repeated to herself. “I am blonde!”

“So your mom has blonde hair and blue eyes,” Tommy asked.

“Not sure. I never saw her.”

“Is she alive,” Tommy asked quietly.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. No one tells me anything about her.”

“Why do you call her Mrs. Rochev?”

“She tells me to, or not to talk to her at all.”

“But I thought your last name is Rotaru.”

“My father is Bratva Captain, his last name is Rotaru and Vlad’s. Girls cannot have Bratva surnames.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. That’s the rule. Girls cannot be Bratva captains, or leaders.”

After that they changed the topic and were talking about different movies, and things she’s never seen when Moira came down and told them Thea was awake.

“Do you want to see the baby?”

Felicity jumped up and followed Moira out of the room.

Felicity looked down at Thea in awe, and whispered something to Raisa in Russian. Whatever she said made Raisa smile even more than she already was. The rest of Felicity’s siblings were standing near the walls, Vlad and Taiana were both smiling, but Isabel just looked annoyed.

“Do you want to hold her,” Moira asked Felicity.

She nodded her head enthusiastically. Raisa picked up Felicity and put her on the bed and then took Thea out of the crib, and gently placed her in Felicity’s arms. It seemed impossible, but Felicity’s smile grew even wider. She radiated happiness, and it was contagious. Soon everyone was smiling, even Isabel smiled for a second before rolling her eyes and leaving the room.

 

Felicity whispered to the baby. “Милый ребенок. Ты такая красивая. Когда ты вырастешь , я надеюсь, что вы будете счастливы. Я надеюсь, что ваша семья будет любить вас . Я надеюсь, что все хорошие вещи . Ваше имя Теа . Это означает, что богиня . Я надеюсь, что каждый трактует тебя так . Я надеюсь, что вы делаете чудеса , как и все боги . Я буду любить тебя мало один , потому что вы , как и я . Ты другой.”

(Translation: Sweet Child. You're so beautiful. When you grow up, I hope you will be happy. I hope your family will love you. I hope all good things happen. Your name is Thea. That means goddess. I hope everyone treats you so. I hope you do wonders like all gods do. I will love you little one, because you are like me. You are different.)

Oliver had no idea what it meant, but it sounded beautiful. Later he asked Raisa and she translated her words to him. What did she mean Thea was like her?

OLIVER-PRESENT

Oliver walked over to his best friend and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Hey,” she said cheerily looking as beautiful as ever. “I’m here looking for a friend. His name is Oliver Queen, he’s the CEO of a fortune 500 company, and my best friend. Have you seen him lately or talked to him? I haven’t. He’s been avoiding my calls.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, and sat on the other side of her. “I’ll explain everything later,” he whispered in her as he kissed her on the cheek. “For now I’m sorry. I’m a royal prick.”

“Okay.”

“Seriously. You’re not even going to say ‘No, Oliver! You’re not a royal prick’?”

“Nope. Cause that would be lying.”

He shook his head, but couldn’t help the smile on his face. “I’ve missed you Felicity Smoak.”

“I’ve missed you too Oliver Queen.”

“Did you miss me Ollie,” Thea asked from Felicity’s lap.

“I saw you this morning.”

“So? Did you miss me?”

Oliver sighed, “Yeah, Speedy. I did.”

“I didn’t really miss you.”

“Thanks.”

“I was getting everything ready for Felicity. You’re sleeping in my room this time.”

“Actually Thea, your mother asked me to get Felicity’s room ready,” Raisa spoke.

“So, she’s sleeping alone again?”

“I guess so!”

“Mom never lets me have any fun,” she ran off to argue with their mother.

“Там она идет,” Raisa muttered. (There she goes).

Felicity laughed, “Название Speedy подходит ей идеальнo,” Felicity replied. (The name Speedy fits her perfectly).

Oliver had learned Russian over the years, to keep up with Felicity and Raisa’s side conversations, and also to make the playing field even. He felt that Felicity learned English so quickly to keep up with him, so it was only fair.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to catch up,” Raisa said getting on her feet.

“Bye,tetya Raisa. Call if you need help inside.”

She waved at them and turned to the house. Oliver grabbed Felicity, and held her in a tight bear hug.

“I’ve missed you so much!”

“Really,” she said sarcastically. “My ribs couldn’t tell.”

“I didn’t break them.”

“But you wounded them.”

“Baby.”

“Asshole.”

They both laughed and spent about an hour catching up. Felicity would be starting university in August, and since she was going to MIT it’d be a lot easier to see her more often, but still not so easy because Oliver had work, and she was going to Boston. So they had two months left before both of them became busy. Of course Oliver would blow off board meetings, and paperwork to go get ice cream with the love of his life, but she was more organzied and had her priorities. Family, and friends, but you need to take care of yourself too. He only had one priority on the other hand, and that was Felicity...and then his sister and mom, and Raisa, and then maybe Tommy, and...but Felicity was first.

After a chaotic dinner Oliver snuck into Felicity’s room. She was in the shower, he could hear the water falling, and the slight echo of her singing. Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid. Classic Felicity. He silently picked out a pair of clothes for her, something comfy so she could sleep in the car, and then he re-packed her bags and hauled them into his car. When he got back she was still in the shower. He hopped on the bed, and silently waited for her.

She came out in the bath robe, with a towel over her head.

“Don’t scream,” Oliver said making sure she knew he was there.

She screamed.

“I said not to.”

“You came out of nowhere,” she defended herself. “What’s up?”

“Get dressed. I put some clothes out for you,” he nodded towards the end of the bed.

She looked around the room. “Where are my bags?”

“In my car.”

“Why?”

“I promised I would explain everything. Just get dressed.”

She gave him one of her looks, and then picked up the clothes going back to the bathroom. She quickly dried her hair, and made her way back to him.

“Okay, wha-”

“Come on,” he said taking her hand and leading her to his car. He opened the door for her, and she refused to get in.

“Tell me what’s going on.”

“Do you remember when you were twelve years old I made a promise to you?”

“What promise?”

“You’re eighteen now Felicity.”

She gasped remembering.

“No, it’s too dangerous.”

“I made you a promise.”

“Oliver, you were fourteen. I know you didn’t mean it. You have nothing to prove.”

“I meant it and i want to.”

“Oliver-”

“Felicity, this is why I’ve been avoiding you for the past few weeks. I had to get everything ready. You always said you wanted to take a road trip around the US. We’ll say we’re going to California, and we’ll just stop at Vegas.”

“A road trip from New York to Las Vegas?”

“You start university in two and a half months Felicity. This is your last shot.”

“Oliver, your family-”

“Will be fine. They know nothing about it. Only my mother knows that I’m trying to take you. She doesn’t know the route, she doesn’t know where you mom lives, she doesn’t know anything. They’re safe.”

“Your company-”

“Will be fine in my absence. I’ll be making business calls along the way via the internet,” he smiled. “Besides Walter is there.”

“Oliver-”

“Stop making excuses and get in the car Felicity.”

“I don’t want to.”

“You wanted this your whole life.”

“I don’t want you to come with me Oliver. I don’t want you.”

She said the words he never thought he’d hear, and it hurt far worse than he imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity lied, because she had to. She couldn't put him through this, she couldn't put his family through this, it had to be her alone. So she lied, it was for his own good, but her heart still broke after she said the words she never thought she'd say.

"I don't want you."

His face expressed all the pain in the world, and just from four words.

"You're lying," he argued.

"No, I'm not."

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't want me. Felicity, look at me."

"No."

"Because you don't mean it?"

She couldn't take it anymore. "NO I DON'T MEAN IT OLIVER! You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you. You're everything to me, which is why you need to let me do this on my own."

"Why?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you ever. Do you understand how much danger you'll be in if-"

"I'm assuming the same amount as you."

"DON'T Oliver. It's different."

"How? You care about me and don't want me to be hurt. That's the same way I feel about you Felicity!"

"Oliver this is my life."

"And I have my own as well."

"So, will you please do something with it?"

"It's my life, and I get to choose what I want to do with it."

"Oliver."

"Felicity, I'm coming with you whether you like it, or not," he said opening the door to the car and getting in the driver's seat.

She sighed heavily, and then got into the passenger seat.

"Oliver," she spoke.

"Don't bother."

"I wasn't going to. I just-"

She bent over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Oliver. Thank you so much."

He held her tightly, and she could feel his smile in the crook of her neck, "Always."

They let go after a minute, and he turned on the ignition. They drove for about ten minutes in silence as she stared out the window, and he kept his eyes on the road.

"Felicity?"

"Yeah."

"I have it all covered. We're going on a road trip so we can stay in hotels or motels, or we can crash in the car. I have my credit cards for the "tourist" things. We won't use it for anything suspicious. And I have cash with me."

"How much?"

"Around 2 million."

"Are you insane?"

"Do we need more?"

"NO! That's way too much! How are you going to keep track of it."

"I'm not. You are. We both know you're way more responsible than I am anyway."

"How-"

"Hold on," he said turning the car over to the side. He put the gear into parking mode, and then reached behind him in the back seat. He pulled out a satchel. It was beige, and leather. It had three different zippers, and was organized. It was something Felicity would buy.

"This is for you," he said handing it out to her.

"Wh-"

"You can fit your laptop, and mine in it, but you know I won't use it. You can also fit your chargers, phone, and there are several compartments inside. The money is in the tiniest compartment of the second zipper, and I had it arranged by thousands, so it's more organised."

"..."

"No argument?"

"You planned everything out so well, I can't really argue. How did you know I would take the bag?"

"I know you," he smiled. She couldn't help but smile back.

 "So where are we off to tonight?"

"Well, this needs to be business and pleasure if we're going to throw everyone off, so they don't suspect anything. I thought we'd start off with pleasure."

"..."

"Let's go to Coney Island."

"I haven't been to coney island since I was eleven."

"All the more reason to go."

"Floor it, Queen," she ordered.

Oliver chuckled, and then pushed down on the gas pedal.

**FELICITY-FLASHBACK**

"Everyone get in the car!"

"Mom, relax," Oliver called back to his mother. "We'll get there in time."

"I need to take care of nine children today I will not calm down."

"You don't have to take care of me Moira. I'll do fine on my own," Isabel deadpanned.

"I'm sure you will Isabel, but your father left me in charge of his children, and that includes you as well."

"I'm not a child, Moira."

"Technically you are Isabel. You don't turn eighteen until this November, and it's only July. That makes you a minor, and therefore a child."

"I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubt of that, but your father asked me for a favour."

"Your husband asked me for one as well," she replied coldly.

"It really is child like to bicker over such unnecessary matters."

"Why don't we just get in the car," Felicity suggested noting the tension in the room.

"Wonderful idea, Felicity," Moira said brightly while still staring at Isabel with daggers.

The tension between Isabel and Moira didn't lessen the entire car ride but Felicity was distracted as she was dragged into Oliver and Tommy's conversation. They were so excited, talking about all the different rides, and telling her how much she would love it. They decided which pizza toppings to get and which ride to go on first, and to stay late to watch the firework show at night. She didn't know much about it, but she sat there silently as her two best friends talked animatedly about the amusement park.

 At the park, she met some of Oliver and Tommy's friends from school. There were the Lance Sisters, Barry Allen, Iris West, Cisco Ramon, Ronnie Raymond and Caitlin Snow. She got along well with all of them but she had a soft spot for Sara. It seems that the two blondes were inseparable, Oliver even got jealous and told Sara to stop stealing his friends. She never had a flying saucer before, but when she had her first bite she fell in love. She spent time with Taina at the gift shop trying to buy things to keep this day in her memory when Tommy and Oliver came in and told her that she didn't need to buy things to remember the day, all she had to do was have fun, and be happy. She took their advice, and it worked, but she still bought a snow globe. 

Vlad gave her cotton candy, and took her to the ring toss, but Isabel had other plans. She stopped them and said everyone was going on the next ride together. Moria raised her brows, but did not argue.

"Alright Isabel. Where do you want to go?"

"The Ferris Wheel," she said smiling evilly at Felicity. She had no idea why. She didn't even know what a Ferris Wheel was. She should've saved herself embarrassment and asked Taina what that translated to in Russian, but she didn't. She asked Moira if she could push Thea's stroller, and Moira obliged. Everyone in the group was genuinely excited, which for once didn't end up in an argument. Felicity was happy about it too until she stopped right in front of the Ferris Wheel. Fear flooded her. It was so high up. 

Isabel did this on purpose. She always had to make Felicity feel so small. She knew how much heights scared her. She did this so that Felicity would cry...in front of Oliver. She knew that Felicity had the biggest crush on him, and she wanted Oliver to see Felicity for who she really was-weak, a coward.

Her fingers and upper lip started trembling.

"Felicity, dear. Are you alright," Moira asked concerned.

She couldn't move. She was frozen. How was she supposed to go that high up in the air?

Isabel laughed at her coldly, and Felicity felt tears prick her eyes. She was going to break, and everyone was going to laugh at her and call her mean names. It was Russia all over again. She felt a warm hand grip hers and she turned around to see blue eyes. For a second, she could breathe again.

  **FELICITY-PRESENT**

It had been so much fun thus far. The night went as if there was no other motive. They played bumper cars, and Oliver went out of his way to avoid hitting Felicity's car, while Felicity went out of her way just to hit Oliver's, they played at the ring toss, and Oliver won a big, stuffed Panda, which Felicity stole from him after he ate her corndog.

Felicity danced along with the mimes, and Oliver refused to even sway to the beat, but he did however carry Felicity all the way to the Ferris Wheel. It had been tradition. In Russia, everyone would make fun of her fear of heights, but Oliver understood. He refused to go on the Ferris Wheel, or any rollercoasters that were too high up the first time they ever went to an amusement park. It was Coney Island and nine year old Felicity was shaking when she saw the Ferris Wheel. Oliver pulled her aside and the two ate cotton candy with Moira and Thea (who had very small pieces since she was only a year old), while Tommy, Felicity's family, and the rest of Oliver's friends (Sara, Laurel, Barry, Iris, Cisco, Ronnie and Caitlin) got on the ride.

She confessed her fear to him, and he said it was okay. He told her that he was afraid of Spiders until he was seven, and he told her he got over it when there was a spider on Laurel's back pack and he had to get it off so she'd stop crying. He faced his fear. Felicity decided that she wanted to face her fear, so she and Oliver got in line. He was the only person in the world who could get her to calm down about heights. She wouldn't ride the Ferris wheel with anyone else, it had to be Oliver sitting next to her, holding her hand. It had become tradition.

 She leaned in to Oliver's embrace, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm right here," he whispered into her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," she said. She hoped he knew it was for everything and not just this. He kissed the top of her forehead, and let her know that he understood.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, and rested her head against his chest, he held her tighter and they sat in silence until they reached the top of the Ferris Wheel. At the top, she let go of him and turned her head to see all of Coney Island.

"You know if it wasn't for you, I would've never made it up here," she spoke.

"It's not that a big a deal."

"Yes, it is Oliver. It's beautiful up here."

"There are other things more beautiful, Felicity."

"Come on, this doesn't amaze you."

"Not as much as other things do."

"Other things like what?"

"..."

"Oliver?"

"You'll know in time."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Oliver?"

"Hmm..."

"Do you think we'll find her?"

"I won't stop looking for her until we do."

"What if we do find her and-"

"And she doesn't like you?"

Felicity couldn't even bring herself to verbally agree, the thought was too much, but she nodded her head.

"Well then, she's dumb."

"Oliver!"

"Felicity! You know for the smartest person I know, you're really dumb sometimes."

"You're too kind," she deadpanned.

"Felicity, there isn't a single person in this world who can hate you."

"Isabel?"

"With the exception of Isabel and Natalya."

She laughed, and fell into him as his arms wrapped around her. These were always her favourite times. It wasn't the excitement of seeing somewhere new or discovering new things that excited her about her Summer vacations to Starling City, but it was the time she got to spend with Oliver. She spent as much time with him as she could, and it was always the little things he did that made her fall for him-carrying her to bed, missing the roller coasters, his bear hugs, teasing Tommy. She didn't know how, but she fell in love with Oliver Queen, if she had to guess she'd bet her money on all the little things he did.

"What are you thinking about," his voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I'm going to miss this."

"You don't have to. It's not going to stop."

"But I'll be going to University soon and you're the CEO of QC."

"Doesn't matter. You come first, and if you need to go to Coney Island and ride the Ferris Wheel, I'll be there."

"You're really something Oliver Queen."

"And you're remarkable Felicity Smoak."

"Oh, looks like we're going down."

"You look tired. We'll head back to the car, and I'll drive us to a motel okay?"

She nodded her head.

 Soon after they were in the car, she kicked off her shoes, and curled her legs up to her chest. She rested her head on the window, and slowly drifted to sleep. The last things she remembered was Oliver draping a blanket on her and then turning the radio on, lowering the volume so that it wouldn't disturb her. It was Free Bird.

If I leave here tomorrow  
Would you still remember me?  
For I must be traveling on now  
'Cause there's too many places I've got to see.

But if I stayed here with you, girl,  
Things just couldn't be the same.  
'Cause I'm as free as a bird now,  
And this bird you can not change, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
And this bird you can not change.  
And this bird you can not change.  
Lord knows I can't change.

Bye, bye, baby, it's been a sweet love, yeah,  
Though this feeling I can't change.  
But please don't take it so badly,  
'Cause Lord knows I'm to blame.

But if I stayed here with you, girl,  
Things just couldn't be the same.  
'Cause I'm as free as a bird now,  
And this bird you'll never change, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
And this bird you cannot change.  
And this bird you cannot change.  
Lord knows, I can't change.  
Lord, help me, I can't change.

Lord, I can't change.  
Won't you fly high, free bird, yeah?

 

She can feel Oliver's eyes on her, and its comforting to know he's there watching over her as he hums along to the song quietly.

They've reached the motel she thinks as she feels his arms unbuckle her seatbelt and wrap around her. She's curled into his arms when she opens her eyes. She flutters them closed but not before seeing Oliver's smile. He walks them into the lobby, and lays her down on the sofa, while he went to check in. He's back with an attendee. The bell boy has their luggage but Oliver has Felicity's bag with the money and her phone in his arms. He picks her up, and she's floating. They're probably walking up the stairs.

She feels a flat surface underneath her, he laid her down on the bed. She waits for the bed to sink, as he lays next to her. She gives him a minute to adjust himself. He's already taken off her shoes, so her icy toes press against his warm legs as she cuddles up to him. He hisses, and she ignores it, bringing herself even closer to him. He takes a minute and then wraps his arms around her. It feels natural. It feels like home. She may be chasing her mother, a part of her family, but she's never alone. She has a part of her family with her. She has Oliver. She's home. She knows that tomorrow is going to be a pretty stressful day, and they're going to have to start their journey, but not now.

Now, she can sleep peacefully with the man she's secretly been in love with her whole life. And that, for now, is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews! The next chapter is going to start their journey, and the hunt for Donna Smoak.
> 
> Sorry, I haven't posted in a while. It takes a long time to write, and I get discouraged easily so sometimes it's hard to get started.


	3. Chapter 3

**OLIVER-PRESENT**  

Oliver woke up to an empty bed, but the smell of coffee filled the room. He looked up to see the sunlight peering through the curtains of the window, and then turned his head to see a cup of coffee waiting for him.

"Felicity? Are you feeling alright," he called out in the empty room.

"Yes, why," she said from the other room.

"You bought me coffee."

"Don't get used to it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he murmured to himself as he took a sip. As soon as he put his cup down a pillow was flung at his face.

"I heard that."

He smiled, and patted the bed for her to sit next to him. "How'd you sleep," he asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Like a baby," she smiled before furrowing her eyebrows, "Or not...I never understood that saying. Babies wake up crying a lot, so that's supposed to mean that they didn't sleep at all right?"

"You're right. I don't know. I'll never understand the english language," he laughed.

"We have a big day ahead of us."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was going to stay in and hack some more satellites in Vegas and see if I can get anymore information on my mother. Hopefully I can find out why Dmitri never wanted me to meet her."

"What can I do to help?"

"Honestly. There's a coffee shop two blocks from here. Just get me another cup whenever I finish mine."

He rolled his eyes.

"Come on. There's gotta be something I can help with."

"I guess you could help me collect information about my mom."

"Great," he said getting out of bed.

"Stop!"

"What?"

"Looking like a Greek God!"

He chuckled, but was melting inside. Felicity was never shy on commenting about Oliver's body, but he still never got used to the butterflies that would flutter around in his stomach everytime she did so.

"Sorry."

"I have a feeling you're not."

He winked at her, and she hit his abs with her hand, playfully.

"Come on," she said. "Shower, we have a lot of work to do."

Oliver walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

"Oliv-oh."

"What?"

"Put some clothes on."

"Okay. What did you want?"

"DON'T TALK TO ME WHEN YOU'RE NAKED."

"Really?"

"You're still talking!"

 Oliver rolled his eyes with a small smile tugging at his lips, and went back to the bathroom to get dressed. He did however come back to the sitting room of the motel shirtless, and Felicity rolled her eyes at him. He slowly put on his shirt while maintaining eye contact with her.

"You done," she asked completely unimpressed by his gesture.

"Not quite," he picked up his shirt and flashed her quickly. He winked and sat down next to her. "Okay, now I'm done."

"Great," she said sarcastically. "Adonis," she muttered under her breath hoping he wouldn't hear, but he did.

"So, how can I help?"

She handed him her tablet, but before placing it in his arms she froze. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll be careful."

"..."

"I promise."

She placed it in his hands and kept her hands outwards just in case he dropped it. He ignored her and looked at the files on the screen.

"What's this?"

"Surveilance footage of Donna at a bunch of places. I need you to see if any of these places come up more than once, and if it does to look at the time frame. I want to know if we can catch her at a place at a certain time. We can see if she has a schedule or not."

"What about her work?"

"I think she's out of a job now. The restaurant were she was working before had a fire. It's been closed down."

"Alright. I'll get to work," he said heading back to bed.

"Why can't you just sit up and work like a normal person."

"Normal is overrated."

"Please don't hurt my baby."

"You're pregnant?"

"Oliver!"

"Relax. I won't do anything to your tablet."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

 

"Felicity?"

"Yeah."

"You're never going to guess what I found?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What? What did you find?"

Oliver turned the tab to her and showed her the picture he saw.

"Is that-"

"Anatoly," Oliver finished for her.

In the picture Anatoly was talking to a very frightened looking Donna Smoak in a booth of some small diner.

"Why? Why would DyadyaAnatoly get involved?"

"Felicity-"

"He said he didn't know anything about what was going on? He said he didn't even know my mother."

"Felicity-"

"Why would he lie? I'm sick of everyone lying to me," she screamed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Oliver stood up then, and despite her protests and shoves, he held her in a tight embrace.

"Hey," he whispered to her. "We're going to figure this out. I'm here. Always."

She sobbed into his chest, and he gripped her tighter.

"Why would he lie," she asked in a voice so innocent, and small that it broke Oliver's heart.

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't know her back then."

"Maybe he did," she argued.

"Maybe. Whatever it is, we'll find out. Okay?"

"..."

"Okay Felicity?"

She nodded her head.

"Come on. Smile for me. We're going to figure this out."

"..."

"Smile, Felicity. Please."

She smiled after a moment, and Oliver smiled back and pulled her back into another tight hug.

"Let's look through the pictures together," she said after sometime sitting on the bed.

"You're the boss."

FELICITY-FLASHBACK

"Alright guys, I'm tired."

"Come on Felicity! Stay out some more," Tommy whined.

"No. I'm really tired. You guys play though," she said to Tommy, Oliver, and their group of friends.

"You sure you don't want to have a rematch for the water balloon fight," Barry asked. "We can still do boys verse girls."

"Beating you guys the first time was good enough," Felicity replied as Sara, Laurel, and Taina cheered.

"We let you win," Tommy called out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Felicity called back already moving towards the house. She made it to the kitchen when Oliver caught up to her.

"Hey," he said from behind.

She almost fell, and Oliver caught her and steadied her back onto her feet.

"Why would you do that," she half yelled and half whined.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "You scare easily."

"What are you doing inside?"

"Just thought I'd keep you company."

"..."

"What?"

"I'm twelve years old Oliver. I don't need a baby sitter 24/7."

"I never said you did. I just thought you could use some company. Well better company than Isabel."

Felicity laughed at that. "Good point, but I am actually pretty tired. I think I'm still a little jet lagged."

"I'll walk you to your room then," he said taking her hand.

She shrugged and followed him upstairs.

They heard shouting coming from the study on the other side of the hall.

Oliver moved in that direction, but Felicity pulled him back.

“Maybe we shouldn’t. I mean the adults did ask us to stay outside until they called us back in. We might get in trouble.”

Oliver nodded, and started walking in the direction they were supposed to go in, but Felicity stood still.

“Felicity?”

Without warning she started walking towards the study.

“Felicity!”

He caught up to her, and managed to stop her before she entered the room. He dragged her away despite her silent protests.

“Let me go, Oliver,” she tried kicking him.

“Will you just tell me what’s going on?”

“My mother. They said something about her. Let me go.”

“Felicity, they are not going to just tell you anything about her if you walk into the room.”

“You have a better idea?”

“Yes, actually. I do. Come with me.”

They made their way back to the study, but rounded at the end of the hall. They stepped out onto the balcony, and she held onto Oliver tight, fearing that she would fall.

“I got you. Don’t worry,” he murmured to her, as he helped her up the stairs of the balcony. They stayed on the step beneath the window, and pressed their ears on the thin wall.

“We don’t have a leader for the Brava.”

“We only have Vlad.”

“We could ask Isabel.”

“She’s a girl.”

“Times are changing.”

“Then I could very well promote Felicity.”

“Don’t you dare use the bastard”

SLAP

Felicity tried to peek through the window but Oliver held her back. It was hard to know who was talking, but they both knew that the last two voices belonged to Dmitri and Natalya. 

Oliver rubbed Felicity’s shoulder soothingly and they continued to listen.

“Let’s calm down,” a voice said which was distinctly Robert’s.

He continued,”Even if Felicity was eligible what makes you think she would oblige?”

“She’s the best option we have.”

“I agree,” another voice said. It was Anatoly. “But you and I both know that Felicity wants nothing to do with the Bratva. Not since last summer anyway.”

“What happened last summer,” a voice that sounded distinctly like Moira’s asked.

“Felicity didn’t know about the prisoners,” Dmitri admitted.

Felicity no longer wanted to listen, knowing what her father would tell the Queens, but she also knew she heard Donna’s name before, so she kept listening intently, but leaned back into Oliver, knowing that he would comfort her.

“One day when they were out doing their work in the field, Felicity came down to do some homework in the garden,” Anatoly started.

“Exactly like the nosy bitch of a mother of her’s,” Natayla interrupted. 

“She became close with one of them named Alexei. She talked about him at dinner, thinking he was just another worker and begged Dmitri to let him have dinner with them. She went down to the garden every day at the same time to talk to him. She then saw one day that he looked even more tired than usual, and asked him about it. Then he stopped showing up to work, and one day Felicity went looking for him. He told her that he stayed on the outer field near the lake, and she trudged on. She went through the prisons looking for him. When she got to his cell, she saw his body on the bed, and his head on the floor. She ran out of their screaming and crying.”

Oliver hugged her tightly, obviously shaken as well about what they had just heard.

Dmitri continued from their. “She demanded to know who executed him, and why. She wouldn’t stop, and so I told her that we had kept him prisoner. She asked what crime he had done. I didn’t tell her, but she was angry nonetheless. Murder is not the answer she said. She never believed the man was a criminal.”

“What crime did he do,” Moira asked.

Felicity put her ear back on the thin wall and listened intently.

“His father owed us money. He couldn’t come into work. We took his youngest son as prisoner for incentive. The poor kid’s father never payed off the debt.”

“So you murder his son,” Moira asked disgusted.

“That’s how the Bratva works Moira,” Robert told her calmly.

“Then I want nothing to do with it!! Is that what you would do to Oliver if Robert and I were in your debts?”

“…”

“Get the hell out of my house,” she said in such a low tone, but the way she said it…it was murderous.

“Moira, you’re being silly.”

“You need to get the hell out of my house,” Moira said again fiercely.

It was Robert who calmed her down.

“Moira, nothing will happen to out children. We are partners with the Bratva.”

“And I demand we end it.”

“That’s not upto you,” Natalya said cooling.

“Look here, bitch. You may be the Queen in Russia, but I am Moira Queen. What I say in the household goes. We may not be able to end out partnership, but I don’t have to like you, and when I say get the hell out of my house, I suggest you do as I say.”

“Moira,” Dmitri said. “We’ll leave, but just no that I have no intention of hurting your family…or Malcolm’s.”

“How comforting,” she scoffed. “And what of Felicity?”

“Leave the bastard here-“

“ENOUGH NATALYA. Felicity is my child, my blood, where I go she goes.”

“She wants nothing to do with you or the Bratva after you had the boy killed.”

“I know. She’s a lot like her mother,” Dmitri chuckled.

“Ship her there,” then Natalya demanded.

“As I told you, where I go, she goes.

“I think it’s time we call the children inside,” Robert said. “Moira, please tell Raisa to prepare dinner. The rest of us shall go have a drink in the dining room, and appear pleasant when the children appear.”

There was shuffling of feet and then the door closed.

“Felicity-“

“Come on, we have to get into bed before they realise that we’re not outside.”

They waited for the adults to round the corner, and they ran back inside carefully, and into the room Felicity was sleeping in, which thankfully, was far away from Isabel’s who also decided to stay indoors.

Raise called to get them ten minutes later, and the both of them pretended to be asleep.

“Oh, Oliver. You couldn’t fall asleep in your own bed?”

“Too tired,” he lied.

They ate dinner about an hour later, and then went off to bed. Felicity misbehaved as much as she could during dinner trying to get Natayla to yell at her. Oliver kept throwing her side ways glances, but she ignored him. Natalya had yelled at her, and she left dinner early crying. There was a knock on her door a few minutes later.

“Go away,” she said through her sobs.

“It’s Uncle Anatoly, my dear.”

She smiled, but continued to cry. “Come in.”

The two talked about Natalya, and Felicity admitted that she may have acted out a bit, and that she didn’t know why. 

“Uncle Anatoly?”

“Yes?”

“I never met my mom. My real mom. What was she like?”

She hoped that her plan would work, and the innocent look she had made it look like she hadn’t planned on ending up in a one to one conversation with her favourite uncle who told her everything.

“I don’t really know much about her sweetheart.”

Her plan had back fired.

“What I do know however is that she is very beautiful…and quite the gambler, which is probably why you’re so good at poker.”

She laughed. “Or maybe it’s because you’re just that bad.”

FELICITY-PRESENT

“Oliver.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re right. Maybe Anatoly didn’t know about my mom when I asked him. The Bratva does keep a lot of secrets.”

“So what are you suggesting?”

“We have to look into his background as well, at least for the past five years.”

“It’ll take time.”

“I know, but I just-“

“Want to know. I know.”

She kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you Oliver. I don’t what I did to have you in my life, but I thank God everyday for you.”

“It’s nothing,” he smiled. “Thank you for letting me come with you.”

“I didn’t really have much of a choice.”

“No. But I wanted you to think you’d grown as a person.”

She chuckled, “Come on, we have a lot to do."


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone. I'm sorry. This isn't a new chapter.

I'm actually going to be taking a break from this story for a little bit. I need some time to figure out exactly where this story is going, and how to write it...and so far I feel the fic is sub-par. I apologise to everyone who has or hasn't enjoyed the fic. I hope that when I start writing again I'll be in a much better place and that the fic will flow better.

 

In the meantime...if you haven't already you can read some of my other multi-chaps.

[The Best Influence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5337512?view_full_work=true) (WIP) (High School Au)

 

 **[It Was Always You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5345456?view_full_work=true) ** (WIP)

Oliver & Felicity are best friends since they were kids. Oliver proposes to a girl he’s been dating, neither realise they have feelings for each other.

**[The Visiting Series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5342762?view_full_work=true) (FIN)**

Prompt: “wtf you’re not my roommate, how did you get in here? oh sHIT you’re really drunk aND NOW YOU’RE CRYING OKay okay it’s okay shhhh, you can stay here i guess??”

[Merry Christmas (I Don't Want To Fight Tonight)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5562103?view_full_work=true)

Prompt: “i know we hate each other but it’s christmas eve and your flight was cancelled please come inside”

I have finished this fic, but I will be adding bonus chapters.

 

To those of you who just started reading the fic, I apologise for the wait. I hope these fics above are something you enjoy. I am also starting another multi-chapter fic for the Olicity Fic Bang. It'll be posted here on ao3 as well as on my tumblr. Thank you for understanding. 

Please feel free to message me here or privately on tumblr <http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com/> or my tumblr [ask](http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com/ask) about the fic or updates or anything.

 

Happy Easter to all those who celebrate! 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews please!! What do you think of the chapter? Like it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know.


End file.
